Verdict Overturned
by Yankee01754
Summary: Justice for John MacLean in the wake of his lynching by an illegally authorized posse. Many thanks to my MARVELOUS editor, Polly, and to Lacy for the legal advice. It helps to have a friend who works for a lawyer even if she's in another state.
1. Chapter 1

Verdict Overturned

By Yankee01754

The last days of September, and early days of October 1870 were dark ones for Jess Harper and Slim Sherman. Jess' old friend, John MacLean, searching for the man that had stolen his horse and left him a lame one, had been hunted down by an illegally authorized posse. Intent on "justice" for Doctor Webb and the sheriff of Laramie; These men had planned on hanging Mac without benefit of a trial.

On circumstantial evidence alone, Mac had been tried, convicted and then, as Slim lay unconscious on the floor of his house, taken out to a tree by the barn and hanged. Jess found Slim, in the kitchen, tending to a head wound. Slim had told him there wasn't anything he could do for him and Jess had taken off for town to confront the "posse" in the saloon.

It hadn't been easy to talk Jess into letting the circuit judge and a legitimate jury try them for murder. Jess was mad enough to spit nails, chew the posse - and judge up - and spit them out. Slim had felt the tension in his friend's body when he laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Jess had been so furious he'd practically had tears streaming down his face

The trial didn't help. Though the jury had found the men guilty of homicide, they had recommended leniency believing the men had acted without criminal malice. Jess was incensed. Slim wasn't happy about it but he knew there wasn't anything to be done - or so he thought.

Jess, furious at the lack of true justice, had stormed off the relay station after slugging Slim. By the time Slim caught up with him, at Judge Hedrick's ranch, the judge was dead by his own hand. Jess startled Slim when he came into the front room from the back of the house but they soon calmed down and holstered their guns.

Jess handed Slim the note he'd found on the floor, crumpled up. It would soon be obvious - to most men anyway - what had happened.

The note read:

 _Dear Jim,_

 _I defended you in court today, you and the others, but I could not defend myself. As a judge there was no defense for my part in the crime we committed. Living as I have always lived, there is only one possible verdict for me. I know it is going to be hard for you to accept this admission of guilt on my part, just as it would be hard for you to understand that neither Sherman nor Harper nor anyone else is to blame for what I now must do. By the time you find this, I will have carried out the only justice that is left for me. May God bless you and help you become a better man than your father._

As Slim finished reading the note, Jim Hedrick, who had been trying to descend the stairs quietly, opened fire on the two partners. He missed but they didn't. Jim Hedrick was dead - just as his father was.

When they had calmed down, Slim asked his partner, "Do you want to ride into town and tell our temporary lawman what happened or do you want me to?"

"I'll go," the Texan said. "I can't stomach being around the Hedricks any more - even if they are dead."

The tall blond rancher patted his friend on the shoulder. Jess had suffered greatly these last few weeks because of the Hedricks and the judge's illegally appointed posse. It was probably better for him to get out of there before he lost control and did something he shouldn't - like maybe setting fire to the place. Jess didn't always think straight when he was upset. For that matter, Sherman wasn't so sure he wouldn't like to set fire to the place himself. What held him back was the judge's reputation as a judge. 

Despite his harsh nickname - Hangman Hedrick - the one Jess had invoked during the confrontation with the "posse", he _had_ been a good judge. A bit overzealous perhaps, but a good one all the same. Honest anyway. That was more than you could say for some judges.

Jess went out the door. It was a warm enough night but the wind was still whipping around like maybe it was going to storm before long. He shuddered. He didn't have his slicker handy. It was rolled up in his bedroll and, if it _did_ start raining before he got to town he was going to get soaked before he could get it out.

He thought about this for a minute and then realized that Slim didn't have his either. The image that came to mind, of a soaking wet, and mad as a wet hen Slim, made him grin for just a minute. He quickly mounted Drifter, now, and headed off toward Laramie. It was time to get the acting sheriff and bring him up to date. He knew Slim wouldn't mess up the scene but he also knew he wouldn't be comfortable waiting for very long with two dead men in the house. He wasn't squeamish but, still, it wasn't a fun thing even for a man who'd seen fellow soldiers die in battle. A suicide and a man killed in self defense could make one uneasy.

Within a couple of hours the acting sheriff had been to Judge Hedrick's place, taken Slim and Jess' statements and arranged for the undertaker to pick up the bodies. There was no need for investigation - the judge's note said it all. Anybody who knew them knew that Jim Hedrick would never have allowed his father's note to be seen - that's why Jess had come to find it crumpled up on the floor. Jim had read it and threw it away. His father was not going to be known as a suicide nor was the knowledge that he admitted they'd acted wrongly in trying, convicting and hanging John McLean. Better to let them think somebody had broken into the house. Better yet let Jess Harper take the blame. He'd been mad enough to kill when he confronted them all in the saloon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week later, the paperwork was served on the remaining members of Judge Hedrick's illegally formed posse. The original trial judge handled it before he left Laramie for a trial in another town. A judge by the name of Loren Fenady would be arriving in Laramie within the month, to preside over the new trials. Samuel Bartlett, Thomas Willard, Josiah Carter and Abraham Edwards. were all served with individual summonses to appear in court to answer to the charge of homicide - murder - for their part in the lynching of John McLean. Of the group only Josiah Carter showed any remorse for what they'd done. A couple of the deputies, that had watched the prisoners while awaiting the jury's verdict, had verified that Carter acknowledged that their actions had been wrong and that Jim Hedrick had lost his temper and denied it. These deputies would be among the witnesses called at the individual trials as would Slim and Jess.

The day after the men were indicted the troubles started. Slim came out of the house to find that all the stage line horses had been released from the corral they'd been in. It took him and Jess an hour to get them all back and then they found that one of the animals had thrown a shoe during its brief sojourn around the yard and up the road toward Cheyenne. The stage was fifteen minutes late leaving because they had to fire up the forge and make a new shoe before hitching the horse to the coach.

Two days later Slim walked into the yard leading Rocky. The horse was limping, his saddle was dusty and Slim looked like he'd had a mud bath.

"What happened, Pard?" Jess asked. "Fall into the creek or something."

Slim led his horse toward the barn. He was limping some himself and it didn't escape his partner's notice. "I was out by the north fence, hazing some strays back over to the Dixson's place. Rocky found what has to be the only chuck hole out there. He stumbled and fell and threw me into the creek. He's strained a tendon I think.

Jess reached out for the reins.

'You go on in the house and change," he told his partner while giving him a gentle shove. "I'll take care of Rocky. You can get supper started while you're in there.

"I can take care of him," Slim protested. "I can change later."

"If _I_ tried that," Jess laughed, "you'd be fussing that I was gonna catch pneumonia or something. Go on . I'll take care of Rocky. You get on in the house."

Reluctantly, for he was accustomed to taking care of his own horse, Slim did as he was told. In the time that it took him to clean up, change his clothes and start supper, Jess gave Rocky a good going over. He found the tendon to be badly strained, but not bowed. Some liniment, cold or hot compresses several times a day, and rest would have him right as rain in a week or so.

After cleaning up the Texan went into the house through the kitchen door. He found his partner in the process of dishing up ham and beans, along with some biscuits, for their supper. It was while they were cleaning up that Slim suddenly staggered as he walked toward the kitchen from the main room of the house. Dishes crashed to the floor and broke.

"Slim!" Jess went to his friend's side as he leaned on the counter and swayed, his face pale.

"I'm all right. I'm fine."

"You still having those dizzy spells? Maybe you should see Doc Hansen in the morning."

Though the visible wound had healed at this point, it was obvious that the fight to save Mac's life had been rough. Especially if Slim was still having dizzy spells. Jess was worried.

"I said I'm fine," Slim told him. "It's nothing.

Jess had his doubts but knew he wouldn't be able to force the other man to see the doctor unless he was unable to resist. Right now he was conscious and aware of his surroundings. The Texan let it pass but kept a close eye on Slim all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After the dishes were washed and put away the two men retired for the evening. A few hours later they were roused by the sound of chickens squawking. Slim woke first and went to the door to see what was happening. He couldn't see anything so he went back to bed.

"Everything all right?" a sleepy Jess asked.

"As far as I can tell," Slim answered. "The chickens were upset but I didn't see any coyote or anything so I guess things are fine. Chickens are such fussy critters sometimes."

Morning came and Jess went out to feed the chickens. When he didn't hear any clucking and the rooster didn't crow he got worried. Upon entering the hen house he found that every one of their chickens was dead. They'd had their necks wrung.

"No coyote did this!" he muttered. "Not a four legged one anyway." Turning toward the house he yelled, "Slim! Get out here!"

Sherman came running at the sound of Jess' voice. He stopped up short when he saw the carnage in the chicken coop.

"What the...?"

"I reckon some two-legged coyote hid in here last night," Jess said. "I wouldn't have thought to look in the hen house for one. When you didn't see anything I figured you scared off the coyote or the weasel."

"Doesn't look like it does it," Slim said remorsefully. "Well I guess we'd better dress them out and put them in the spring house. Looks like we'll be eating a lot of chicken for the next few days."

"Sure would like to know why somebody would do this," the dark haired cowboy said. "I mean what reason could somebody have to come onto the place and slaughter our chickens?"

"I don't know, Jess," Slim sighed, "but we're gonna have to go to our neighbors and see if they've got any to spare because we won't have any eggs for eating or baking for a while if we don't." 

Later that morning, Jess drove the buckboard to the ranch belonging to the Donahues. The greeting he got was less than friendly.

"Will," Jess said by way of greeting. "Slim and me were wondering if we could buy some of your chickens - if you have any to spare. Somebody broke into our hen house last night and killed all of ours."

"What you can do, Harper," the heavyset older man said, "is turn that rig around and get off my property."

Jess was taken aback at this reaction but tried not to show it.

"What's got into you? All I asked was if I could buy some of your chickens."

"Anybody who'd sit in a courtroom and lie about the best judge that Laramie ever had - and about his son too - is not welcome here. Now git!"

"Now wait a minute! I didn't lie about anything. I told the truth!" Jess exploded. "Judge Hedrick was retired. He had no authority to appoint a posse or hold a trial. Mac was innocent. We proved that! The judge even admitted as much in that note he wrote before he shot himself!"

"I don't believe he wrote it and I don't want you on my property any longer than it takes you to get back in that buckboard and drive back down the road!" The man picked up a pitchfork as if to use it as a weapon.

Jess wasn't going to argue with that so he climbed back into the seat, turned the team and headed back to the Laramie road toward the next closest neighbor. The greeting he got there was just as chilly only this time it was because the owners were friends with two of the posse members - Samuel Bartlett and Thomas Willard.

"Don't come here asking for help, Jess Harper!" The rancher's wife's eyes blazed with hatred. "You and Slim Sherman ought to be ashamed of yourselves lying about Sam and Tom. Their families are heartbroken that they may end up in prison - or worse! Now you get out of here before I set the dog on you!"

Slim had much the same results until he reached the Everett place about ten miles from Laramie. Kyle was a reasonable man and he'd been friends with Matt Sherman from the time they both settled in the area.

"I always suspected Judge Hedrick of being overzealous where sentencing was concerned. Since his wife died he was too easy on Jim. Never taught him to curb his temper the way he should have." Kyle sighed. "My father was a good friend of the judge and he told him - warned him - numerous times that he was giving himself a bad reputation as a "hanging judge". I remember him saying that there was going to be trouble with Jim, sooner or later, because the judge didn't rein him in like he should have. Now they're both dead and I'm not terribly surprised." He laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I went to school with Jim Hedrick. I knew, someday, somebody would end up killing him. I'm just sorry it had to be you."

"Me too," Sherman said.

"You didn't come here to listen to me talk. You came here for some chickens. Go see Tommy at the hen house. He'll help you pick out a half dozen or so. We have quite a good sized flock right now. We can spare them." He smiled at Slim. "I'm thinking if you go to Brad Fulton's next he'll be glad to sell you a few hens and I'm pretty sure he's got an extra rooster."

Kyle was concerned when he saw the younger man swaying on his feet momentarily with his hand up to his forehead.

"Are you all right son?"

"Yeah. I"m fine. Must be the sun getting to me."

"The sun? Your hat keeps the sun off your head. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"No, no. I'm fine." So saying Slim walked over to the chicken coop where Tommy was just finishing up a repair to the door of the hen house.

Kyle watched him as he crossed the yard but, since Slim seemed fine now, he let it go.

By the time Slim, with help from Kyle's teenage son, Tommy, got the chickens caught, loaded into crates and the crates into the buckboard, both were hot, sweaty and tired. Slim took the bandanna he had in his pocket and soaked it at the pump by the watering trough so he would wipe his face. Tommy went a step further by pumping water over his head and shaking himself like a dog. This action elicited a chuckle from the tall blond rancher who then thanked the boy for his help and started on his way to the Fultons.

The Fultons were only too glad to give Slim one of their roosters and half a dozen hens. By the time they were loaded and Slim got home it was nearly noon. Jess was by the side of the house chopping wood furiously. He was trying to work off some of the frustration of the treatment he'd received at each neighbor's place that he'd visited that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Old Ben Patterson had come out to help with the teams, at Slim's request, a few days ago. He was there, moments after Slim drove into the yard, to tend to the ranch's team while Jess helped Slim unload the chickens.

"You had better luck than I did," the younger man observed.

"Well I went to the Everetts' and, at Mr. Everett's suggestion, to the Fultons'. Both had an excess of chickens and the Fultons' had an extra rooster they were more than happy to get rid of," his partner explained. "You didn't get any?" 

"Nope. Folks I went to are big supporters of Carter and the others. They accused us of lying about what happened. Just about said we wrote the note the judge left ourselves."

Slim took a close look at his friend's face at this point. On Jess' right cheekbone there was a bruise. 

"Is that where you got that bruise on your face?"

"Yeah. Sam Chandler took a swing at me before I was ready. That was after Old Man Donahue ran me off his place while waving a pitchfork at me."

"I'm sorry Jess," his partner said. "I never figured on folks being so all fired angry. They sat in the court room and heard the testimony but I guess other than the Everetts, the Fultons and a few others they'd rather believe the judge did right than admit he was wrong. According to Mr. Everett, his father told the judge years ago that he was going to have trouble if he didn't teach Jim to curb his temper."

"From the looks of your face the day they lynched Mac, I'd say he was right," Jess agreed.

"Yeah, well I know Kyle Everett plans on being at the trial to testify as to the Judge's character - and Jim's. He no more thinks they were right than our now deceased sheriff would have."

 _"_ Ain't your fault, Slim. Who'd think that folks would be that riled up about the upcoming trial? 

The partners went to wash up. Jess laughed as he picked a few feathers out of Slim's hair. The chickens had not been kind to him. Inside they found that Ben had finished tending to the team and had a platter full of sandwiches on the table. Coffee was ready on the stove.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Over the next several days more strange things happened. Harness was damaged. Hay set on fire. The two cowboys were harassed every time they went into town.

The next morning Slim sent Jess into town to do a couple of errands including picking up some supplies and making a deposit at the bank. The Texan was confronted by a group of men who were friends of the accused murders.

"Excuse me," he said as he approached the group standing in front of his horse. He went to his right to try and get around them but one of them stepped in front of him. When he tried to go left the same thing happened.

"No. We won't excuse you." A tall, heavyset bruiser by the name of Rick Harding, grabbed Jess by the arm. "There's no excuse for those who would lie about a bunch of good men just because they made a mistake.

To his credit, Jess did try, _again_ , to go around them and avoid a fight. The one who had grabbed his arm threw a punch that hit him on the left cheekbone. It knocked him into the one who had blocked his way from the right. He, in turn, shoved Jess into the arms of the one who had blocked his left exit and threw a punch that missed when Jess ducked. By twisting - hard - he was able to free his arms and return the favor. A melee ensued in which Jess gave as good as he got by punching, pushing and kicking when necessary. It took about five minutes of this before the sheriff and his deputy arrived.

"What's this all about?" the lawman asked. "I thought I told everyone to leave Harper and Sherman alone."

The group rallied around their ringleader as he said, "Just a friendly discussion sheriff, that's all. Mr. Harper misunderstood our intentions."

"Is that right Mr. Harper? Just a friendly discussion?" the sheriff was skeptical.

"Hardly. I tried to get around them but they had other ideas. If they think this is going to scare me - or Slim - off and keep us from testifying at the trials they're wrong. We'll be here - bright and early - the day Bartlett's trial starts!" He picked up his hat and used it to beat some of the dust out of his clothes then mounted up and headed out for the twelve mile ride back to the ranch without bothering to dust himself off.

As he was leaving he heard the sheriff warn the rowdies that they were to cease and desist with the harassment of the witnesses or they'd be cooling their heels in his jail and paying restitution for any damages done to Jess, Slim or their property. He didn't know about the chickens and the horses being let loose or any of the other incidents but he knew he had his hands full with the friends of these "pillars of the community".

"This man, and his partner, are the primary witnesses in the upcoming trials of four men. If I see one more incident - or hear of another such incident - as I witnessed today somebody will be cooling their heels in the jail and paying restitution and fines for any damage done to them or their property! Do I make myself clear?"

Jess' temper hadn't cooled by the time he got home but the team appreciated the brisk grooming they got. Slim took one look at his partner's face and knew that there had been trouble in town.

"What happened Jess?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

'"You're in a rotten mood. Your face is as dark as storm clouds on a summer day."

"Some of the fine, upstanding citizens of Laramie jumped me when I came out of the bank."

'You hurt?" 

"No. I gave one of them a pretty good licking before the sheriff came along. I heard him warning them to leave us alone or they'd been cooling their heels, as he put it, in the jail, for a while."

Slim heaved a sigh of relief. Verbal harassment they could handle but having their chickens slaughtered and the hay burned and everything else was more serious. Nobody had been hurt but still, it was annoying at best and could turn into real trouble if they didn't find out who was behind it and get it stopped.

"This is getting out of hand," the tall blond said. "We only told the truth at the original trial. These people - the friends and family of the posse members - are wearing blinders.

"I'm gettin' just a little bit tired of being called a liar," the Texan agreed. "I'll be glad when these trials are over. Maybe then we can get back to what we're supposed to be doing - like running a stage stop!"

"I'm with you, Jess. It's definitely getting tiresome."

Jess' horse taken care of, and all the stock fed, and watered, the partners went to the house for supper. Ben had volunteered to get supper every night that he was there so the two younger men had decent meals to look forward to while Jonesy and Andy were still away.

It was while they were sitting in the main room, that there was a crash as a rock flew through the glass on the front door. Jess got to the door before Slim did and pulled his pistol from its holster where it was hanging on a peg. Pulling the door open he dashed out only to see a rider, about half a mile away, tearing down the road toward Laramie, Going back inside he saw Slim picking up the rock and untying the note that was fastened to it.

"They were out of range before I even got out the door," he told his friend. Seeing the note in Slim's hand he asked, "What does it say?"

"It says we better think twice about testifying against Carter and the others."

"Ain't nobody gonna stop me from testifying," Jess declared vehemently. "And no cheap threats like rocks through windows with notes tied to them are gonna make me change my mind!"

"Me either, pard," Slim said. "I'm as determined as you are to see justice done to those men who lynched Mac."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning it was Slim who rode into town. With the harassment of himself and Jess elevating as the time for the trials drew near he thought he'd better let the sheriff know what was going on. The horses being set free was one thing but then there was the slaughter of all their chickens, the damaged harness and the burned hay. The insults, threats and assaults - especially on Jess - when they had visited neighbors to buy more chickens to replace the ones they'd lost. It was getting out of hand and he didn't want Ben, or any unlucky stage passengers, to be caught in the middle.

It was a bright,hot day. Slim was thirsty by the time he got to town. The sun had beat down on him making him feel light headed - or so he convinced himself.

Fred Dalton, the acting sheriff, a tall, lean forty something with gray hair, was sitting at his desk looking over the latest batch of Wanted Posters when Slim walked in.

"Slim. What brings you to town on such a hot day?"

"I want to report a problem.. Maybe a crime, but mostly malicious mischief I think you'd call it," the blond rancher said and proceeded to explain about the incidents that had happened over the last week.

"Any idea who threw the rock through your window? Or who's responsible for any of the other incidents?"

"I can't say for sure except it has to be friends of one of the men about to go on trial for the lynching of John MacLean and the attack on me before they did it. Could be almost anyone."

While they were talking Slim suffered another dizzy spell. Fred Dalton noticed and rose in a hurry to make Slim sit down.

"You been having dizzy spells long Slim?"

"Who says I'm dizzy?" the rancher replied, denying the obvious.

"You did. Just now. Your face went white and you started swaying on your feet. Did they start the day that MacLean was lynched?"

"Yeah. Jim Hedrick - I think - hit me pretty good. But they're not bad and they've almost stopped."

"Sure they have," the sheriff was skeptical. 'I think you should see Doc Hansen but I know that Hansen, Sr. is out of town and Junior has been drinking again. It would probably be a good idea if somebody rode home with you - just to make sure you get there okay. I can't have one of our star witnesses having an accident and getting hurt just a few days before the trials start."

"No need for that. I'm fine now," the rancher protested.

The sheriff looked at him skeptically. He wasn't at all sure it was a good idea for Slim to go by himself but the truth was he couldn't spare anybody to escort him.

"If you say so. I'd rather you had somebody with you but I can see there's no stopping you."

Reluctantly he let Slim leave but watched him from the door as he mounted his horse and turned down the road toward home.

The crowd of men gathered in Windy's saloon, the next morning, was discussing the upcoming trials and how they could help their friends escape the punishment that certain parties, including Slim Sherman and Jess Harper - _especially_ Slim Sherman and Jess Harper, were determined to see them receive.

"We can't let those two testify or Tom and Sam and the others will hang."

"We've already tried harassment. The chickens and the horses. We burned some of their hay."

"Not enough," their ringleader said. "Sherman came in to the sheriff's office and reported the note we threw through their window. He's more determined than ever to testify at the trials."

"What else can we do?" one of the others asked. "They aren't going to be scared off."

"We give them one more chance. If they don't back off we do to them what the posse did to McLean - hang 'em!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Roughly fifteen minutes before the late morning stage, from Cheyenne, was due, a group of ten men intent on seeing the accused murderers escape further trial, rode into the yard at the relay station. Ben had been given the day off and had gone fishing. Slim and Jess were alone on the place.

"Something I can do for you?" Slim asked as he came out of the barn.

"Yeah," the leader said. "You can stay away from the trial tomorrow. You can tell the court you were mistaken. You can tell the court you lied. What you won't do is testify again Josiah Carter, Sam Bartlett. Tom Willard and Abraham Edwards."

"That's where you're wrong mister," Slim said evenly, his light blue eyes flashing fire. "Jess and I have every intention of showing up in court tomorrow and telling exactly what happened."

"Slim's right," Jess said as he exited the barn just a few steps behind his partner. His bright blue eyes blazed with the light of battle. "You best be on your way back to Laramie or out of the area altogether. We're gonna be in court, on time, and tell the judge - and the new jury - exactly what happened. The Hedricks and their posse had no business hunting Mac down. Or trying him and hanging him. It was cold blooded murder."

The leader of the gang dismounted and approached the hot headed Texan.

"You don't take back what you said about our friends we just might have to convince you that it's a big mistake. Right fellas?"

The other men also dismounted and approached the other three. Before Slim and Jess realized exactly what was happening they were surrounded on all sides.

"That tree, in your yard, looks kind of bare. Maybe it could use another couple of ropes with ornaments on them," the tall overweight leader of the gang said.

"Great idea!" one of the others said. "Here's some rope to tie them with."

"I got the rope to hang 'em with," another one said.

Sherman and Harper were not about to just stand there and be hanged. They fought and fought hard. Slim took a hard right to his jaw which left him stunned. Jess went down under four men and the wind was knocked out of him with a whoosh. It was a short, but violent, struggle. Punches flew. Slim used his long legs to advantage a couple of times to push one of their assailants off of him while Jess kicked one away from him but it was no use. Within minutes their arms were wrenched behind them and their hands were quickly tied. The two men were then dragged over to a couple of the mob's horses and boosted into the saddles with nooses around their necks. The horses were led over to the same tree from which the posse had hanged Jess' friend and the other end of the ropes were thrown over a tree limb.

"You men will hang for this!" Slim shouted.

"Naw. Won't be no witnesses this time," the leader told him. "It'll just be a tragic case of not being able to admit you lied in court and couldn't go through it again." 

"Let's quit gabbing and get it over with!" The others were getting restless.

Two of the mob started to tie the ropes to the tree but a shell, from a rifle in the hands of Mose Snell, stopped them in their tracks as the morning stage came down the road to the stage stop. When two others tried to do it the bullet of a .45 caliber pistol went into the arm of one of them while two others split the ropes that dangled from the tree limb.

"Drop those weapons at once!" a commanding voice from within the stage ordered.

The stage rolled into the yard at a fast clip and stopped in front of the barn - just beyond their normal stopping point. The stage door opened and a trio of men wearing badges, followed by a man clad in a black suit with a white shirt and a black string tie, exited the stage. The lawmen had their guns drawn and aimed at the would be lynch mob.

"Rick, go cut those men free," said the one whose badge read Territorial Marshal.

The deputy obeyed at once. Taking out a pocket knife he cut the ropes that bound Slim and Jess' hands. The two cowboys, now freed, reached up and removed the nooses from around their necks and dismounted on somewhat shaky legs.

"What's going on here?" the gentleman in the suit inquired.

"Looks to me like we interrupted a double lynching," Mose said. "These fellas look like trouble to me." Climbing down from the box he looked at his two friends and asked, "What's goin' on Slim?"

"These men came here to try and get me and Jess to say we won't testify at the murder trials coming up. When we told them we were going to no matter what they decided to get rid of us by lynching us the way their friends lynched John MacLean."

"Are you gentlemen all right?" the man from the stage asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Slim looked at his partner who was still pale but had a deep anger showing in his bright blue eyes."

'Yeah, I'm fine but they won't be in about two minutes." The Texan's voice was a growl.

"What are your names gentlemen, if I may ask?"

"I'm Slim Sherman. This is my partner, Jess Harper," the taller one replied.

"Sherman and Harper? You're the star witnesses in the trial I'm here to preside over," the man in the suit said. "I'm Judge Loren Fenady."

The rancher reached out to shake hands. His partner followed suit.

"Sure is good to see you judge," Slim said. "Especially in light of what just happened."

"Yes, I imagine it is, the judge responded. "This is Marshal Keith Walker and his deputies Blake Swihart and Rick Taylor."

"Sure is good to meet you fellas," Jess said.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, or ungrateful," Slim said, "but how is it you happen to be on the stage?"

Marshal Walker replied, "The judge heard about all the trouble over this man McLean being lynched and that the jury, at the trial, recommended clemency. He made it known he wasn't happy about that and then we heard that there was a lot of harassment aimed at the two star witnesses. He decided that my men and I should come along with him to back up your sheriff."

"I picked them up in Cheyenne, this morning," Mose told them, "and filled them in what I know - about your chickens and the hay and such. The marshal, here, couldn't wait to get to Laramie and teach some people a lesson or two. Looks like he'll get his chance starting here."

"Got some rope we can use to tie these men with?" Deputy Taylor asked. "We'll take them into Laramie and lock them up on assault with intent to kill and attempted murder charges"

'Here," Jess said handing them the ropes that had so recently been around his and Slim's neck. "Use their own rope."

Walker and his deputies soon had the men bound. With help from Slim and Jess the would be lynch mob was soon mounted on their horses and the lawmen, using horses borrowed from the ranch, took charge of them and headed into town.

"Did you see the look on their faces when they realized that they tried to hang us in front of a judge and three lawmen?" Jess asked his partner.

"Yeah. They're not just disappointed - they're terrified. It's not our word against theirs any more."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The day that the remaining "posse" members were indicted, individually, a mob gathered outside the courtroom while hecklers were seated in the gallery. The judge had to pound his gavel for order several times as insults and threats were thrown at Slim - for testifying about the kangaroo court and Jess for testifying about the group's obvious intent to hang McLean before he'd had a fair trial.

"Liar! Judge Hedrick was an honest man."

"Matthew Hedrick cleaned up this town."

"Order! I will have order in this court or I will have the courtroom cleared of everyone in it except the defendants, counsel and the witnesses!"

He then looked at the notes he had taken and the testimony that the clerk had recorded. This, along with the original judge's recommendation for individual indictments made it clear what he needed to do.

"Given the previous testimony, and what I've heard here, today, I find sufficient evidence to hold Samuel Bartlett, Thomas Willard, Josiah Carter and Abraham Edwards over for individual trials on the charge of murder in the case of one John MacLean." He frowned at the four defendants.

"I see several things wrong regarding the original trial. First of all Matthew Hedrick was no longer an active member of the bar. Nor was he a sitting judge. He had no authority to authorize a posse let alone appoint his son special deputy - whatever that was. It seems to me that James Hedrick was given a license to kill when he should have been told to bring the suspected killer in to be held for trial.

Judge Fenady continued, "While I believe that the jury arrived at the correct verdict, regarding this so called posse, I don't believe that they should have asked for leniency. The evidence presented at the trial by two witnesses, points to a deliberate act of vengeance with no intention of risking any chance that the suspect would escape what the Hedricks considered justice."

"Therefore starting on Monday, October first, I will hear the case of the Territory of Wyoming versus Samuel Bartlett. I advise each of the defendants to retain a lawyer since their original counsel is no longer available. Furthermore they are reminded that they are released on personal recognizance and it will not go well for them if they try to leave Laramie or the territory. If Matthew Hedrick were still alive, and a practicing lawyer - or judge - I would be the first to bring disbarment proceedings against him. There is no excuse for what he did. Court is adjourned"

Down came the gavel. At once there was a loud humming as the people in the gallery, including Slim and Jess, rose to leave. The prosecutor spoke to them briefly, reminding them that they would be the primary witnesses so they were to be sure to be in court, on Monday, bright and early.

Outside the courtroom friends of the former posse members waited. The atmosphere, toward Slim and Jess, as well as the prosecutor, William Thompson, was extremely hostile. Insults were hurled at the three men as Thompson headed to his office and the two ranchers to their horses.

There was a splat as an overripe tomato hit the wall behind Slim's head. Tomato juice splattered on the back of his jacket. He glared at the suspected thrower but continued calmly toward the gelding he was riding while Rocky recovered from his injury, and mounted. A moment later an apple core hit Jess' hat knocking it off his head. As he leaned down to get it more garbage was thrown at them.

Jess' draw was lightning fast as always. Slim's voice restrained him from actually firing but there was fire in his bright blue eyes as he scanned the crowd for the one who had thrown the garbage at them.

"Ignore them, Jess," his partner said. "Get on Drifter and let's go home. We have chores waiting for us. We can't leave Ben with _all_ the work.

Sheriff Dalton approached as the cowboys were getting ready to leave.

"You two all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," Slim replied. I got a little tomato on me and Jess got his hat knocked off but that's it."

The sheriff looked at the crowd gathered and said, "These two men are the primary witnesses in the upcoming trials of four men. If I see one more incident - or hear of another such incident - as I witnessed today somebody will be cooling their heels in the jail and paying restitution and fines for any damage done to them or their property! Do I make myself clear?"

The crowd slowly dispersed but not without a few more snide, and downright nasty, remarks being hurled at Slim and Jess. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Don't let them get to you, Jess," the tall blond advised his partner. "The judge had a lot of friends in this town because he was tough on crime. The problem is that Jim had friends or he had people that were afraid of him. We're about the only ones that were willing to stand up to either one of them when it counted."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was getting toward time for the noon stage to arrive. Jess was finishing up with the harnessing of the fresh team. Ben had gone inside to fix lunch. He was definitely the best cook of the three with Jonesy gone. When lunch was done, the two passengers that had come in on the stage, re boarded, and Mose headed out for Cheyenne. In the morning he would return bringing the judge that was going to preside over the new trials.

Slim and Jess combined forces to take care of the dishes while Ben tended to the tired team that waited patiently for a rub down along with some water and hay. They'd been walked, before he went in for lunch and now it was time to let them relax for the rest of the day. Another team would take the place of the last stage into Laramie that day.

Dinner was a quiet affair as the two cowboys contemplated the testimony they would be giving. It was a tense situation. Judge Hedrick obviously had made a lot of friends during his years as a lawyer and a judge. By extension, Jim Hedrick also had a lot of friends - or so it seemed.

The two men retired after a last check of the barn and hen house to make sure all was in order. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

The day the trials were to start dawned bright and sunny in contrast to the mood of the two primary witnesses and those people in town who resented what was about to happen.

Just before seven Slim and Jess started for Laramie. They had gone about five miles when Slim suddenly realized that he'd left his mail on his desk.

"Uh oh," he said.

"What's the matter?" Jess queried.

"I forgot the mail. I figured to take it to the Post Office today."

"So? You can put it on the next stage or give it to Ben to mail."

"The check for Andy's first semester at the school in St. Louis is with it. I need to get it off today so the weather won't delay it." Slim gave his partner a somewhat anxious look. "I went to a lot of trouble to find that school and set the money aside. I don't intend to have him miss out because the check was late."

He turned his mount back toward the relay station saying, "You go on without me. I'll catch up with you in town."

Reluctantly, Jess did as Slim told him. Something told him he ought to stay with his partner but Slim was adamant that it wouldn't take him long and they'd meet up in town.

Slim got back to the house a few moments after leaving Jess on the road. On his desk he found the letters he wanted to mail. One of them was the check to pay Andy's school fees for the next term. He figured he could mail them during a break in the trial. It was important to get it on its way as soon as possible.

As he reached down for them a wave of dizziness hit him. He leaned on the desk until it passed, then headed out the door and mounted his horse again. Turning toward Laramie he had his horse walk for the first mile. Then when he was warmed up he urged the gelding to jog and then lope.

He was halfway to Laramie when the next dizzy spell hit. He swayed in the saddle, trying desperately to keep from falling. The trees, the grass, the rocks - everything around him seemed tilted and spinning. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach when he finally lost his grip on the saddle horn and fell to the ground His left foot got caught in the stirrup and his left knee was painfully twisted before he landed hard on his left side, with a sickening jolt.

This time he could not get up. He couldn't even sit up due to the dizziness that assailed him.. There was no traffic on the road. Too many folks were in Laramie for the trial. The next stage was not due to roll through, toward Laramie or out of Laramie, for a few hours. Fortunately, or so he thought, his horse had not wandered away. His face was tight with pain as he managed to crawl to the horse's side.

"Easy. Steady boy," he crooned as he approached. He managed to get hold of the stirrup before the nervous horse sidled away.

"Easy now. Nothing's going to hurt you. I need you to stand still so I can get back on. Easy now."

Ignoring the shooting pain in his hip, and leg, he reached for the stirrup again. Holding on tight he tried to pull himself up but as soon as he put any weight on his legs they buckled under him. His horse, spooked by its rider's actions moved further away, slowly walking up the road toward Laramie.

"Great! I'm due in court and I have no way of getting there," he said to himself. "This is a fine mess I'm in!"

He managed to drag himself over to the side of the road and lean against a tree trunk. His hip, and knee, ached badly. He couldn't put weight on them. His horse had wandered off and he was stranded. To top it all off he was extremely dizzy again and that was making him feel queasy. Closing his eyes he tried to relax all the while hoping that Jess - or somebody else he could trust - would show up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jess checked with the gentleman sitting next to him on the time. He was right. Slim was late. The trial was starting but he wasn't in the courtroom. Jess kept looking back toward the door expecting his partner to walk through it any second but spectator after spectator entered the room for fifteen minutes and still there was no sign of the tall blond rancher. It was making Jess nervous. There'd been so much harassment and and so many threats if they dared to testify against the men who had lynched Mac that they'd hardly left each other's sight for more than a minute or two.

"I _knew_ I should have waited for him," Jess thought to himself. "Something's wrong or he'd be here. It ain't like Slim to be late and it don't take more than a couple of hours to get here from the ranch."

The Texan got to his feet and approached the prosecutor and the sheriff. Both men looked up as he stopped in front of the prosecutor's table.

"What's the matter Jess?" Fred Dalton asked.

"Slim ain't here yet. I've been waitin' for him and watchin'. He hasn't come in the building so far as I know."

"He should have been here by now," Thompson, the prosecutor, said. "Maybe he was delayed."

"We started out together but he went back because he'd forgotten something. But it still shouldn't have taken him more than couple of hours to get here. It's a good four hours since we left the ranch."

"I'll delay the trial as long as I can," the lawyer said, "but you'd better find him quick. You're both due to testify this morning."

"I'm going with you," the sheriff said.

"No. You need to stay here in case these so-called 'good citizens' get out of hand when the trial starts. Your deputies can't manage all by themselves. There's too many."

"Find him, Jess. You two are the star witnesses. We need both of you here as soon as possible," Prosecutor Thompson said.

"I'll find him," Jess said. "Wherever he is, whatever has happened. I'll find him."

So saying he quickly left the room, and the building, and mounted up. At a fast walk, then a jog and then a lope he rode down the road from Laramie toward the ranch searching for his missing partner. He scanned the sides of the road for any sign of a loose horse or a man on foot leading a horse or a man on foot without a horse. For the first three miles he saw nothing. As he reached the point in the road four miles from Laramie he saw a bay gelding - the one that Slim had been riding while his sorrel was laid up - grazing along the side of the road. He reined his own mount to a stop and dismounted, then he reached up and took his lasso off the saddle horn in case the horse spooked and ran. It wasn't necessary though. The horse looked at Jess and then went back to grazing as if to say "don't bother me, I'm eating". If it hadn't been such a grave situation - a horse with no rider - Jess probably would have laughed. Instead he quietly approached the bay and reached out for its reins.

"Good boy," Jess crooned as he took hold of the reins and walked up to the horse's side.  
"Let's check you out and see where you're hurt.

Gently the Texan began to examine every inch of the gelding's feet, legs and body. Finding nothing he let out an exasperated breath.

"I can't find nothing wrong with you so why are you here and Slim's not?"

He led the gelding over to his own and mounted. Once back on the road he turned in the direction of the ranch ensuring that he checked out any spot that an injured rider could be. It wasn't until he was another mile down the road that he found his partner.

Slim was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, face white and twisted in a grimace. He didn't notice, at first, that Jess was there until the younger man swiftly dismounted and ran over to him.

Kneeling next to his friend he exclaimed, "Slim! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I fell off my horse," Slim grimaced. "I had a dizzy spell and couldn't hang on."

"Let me help you up," his partner said. "You're late for court. They're waiting on us - or starting without us. Either way we gotta get there quick." He stood to get the horses but was stopped by Slim's voice.

"I don't know if I can ride, Jess. I landed real hard on my left side and I did something to my knee. They're killing me." He added, somewhat sheepishly, "I've been sick to my stomach too. Not sure if it's the dizziness or the pain."

"I'll bring Drifter over for you," Jess said. "He's not quite as tall but I know he'll handle the weight of both of us okay. We've done it before."

'I'm not sure I can ride, Jess."

"You're gonna have to, pard, we don't have time for me to ride back to town and get some sort of a wagon from the livery stable and it's just as far to go back to the ranch.." Jess' face was dark with concern. "Just rest easy. I'll get you up and ride behind you.

Slim nodded uneasily. He wasn't at all sure about this but he knew Jess was right. He was late as it was and it would take too long to get some sort of a rig and bring it back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Jess checked with the gentleman sitting next to him on the time. He was right. Slim was late. The trial was starting but he wasn't in the courtroom. Jess kept looking back toward the door expecting his partner to walk through it any second but spectator after spectator entered the room for fifteen minutes and still there was no sign of the tall blond rancher. It was making Jess nervous. There'd been so much harassment and and so many threats if they dared to testify against the men who had lynched Mac that they'd hardly left each other's sight for more than a minute or two.

"I _knew_ I should have waited for him," Jess thought to himself. "Something's wrong or he'd be here. It ain't like Slim to be late and it don't take more than a couple of hours to get here from the ranch."

The Texan got to his feet and approached the prosecutor and the sheriff. Both men looked up as he stopped in front of the prosecutor's table.

"What's the matter Jess?" Fred Dalton asked.

"Slim ain't here yet. I've been waitin' for him and watchin'. He hasn't come in the building so far as I know."

"He should have been here by now," Thompson, the prosecutor, said. "Maybe he was delayed."

"We started out together but he went back because he'd forgotten something. But it still shouldn't have taken him more than couple of hours to get here. It's a good four hours since we left the ranch."

"I'll delay the trial as long as I can," the lawyer said, "but you'd better find him quick. You're both due to testify this morning."

"I'm going with you," the sheriff said.

"No. You need to stay here in case these so-called 'good citizens' get out of hand when the trial starts. Your deputies can't manage all by themselves. There's too many."

"Find him, Jess. You two are the star witnesses. We need both of you here as soon as possible," Prosecutor Thompson said.

"I'll find him," Jess said. "Wherever he is, whatever has happened. I'll find him."

So saying he quickly left the room, and the building, and mounted up. At a fast walk, then a jog and then a lope he rode down the road from Laramie toward the ranch searching for his missing partner. He scanned the sides of the road for any sign of a loose horse or a man on foot leading a horse or a man on foot without a horse. For the first three miles he saw nothing. As he reached the point in the road four miles from Laramie he saw a bay gelding - the one that Slim had been riding while his sorrel was laid up - grazing along the side of the road. He reined his own mount to a stop and dismounted, then he reached up and took his lasso off the saddle horn in case the horse spooked and ran. It wasn't necessary though. The horse looked at Jess and then went back to grazing as if to say "don't bother me, I'm eating". If it hadn't been such a grave situation - a horse with no rider - Jess probably would have laughed. Instead he quietly approached the bay and reached out for its reins.

"Good boy," Jess crooned as he took hold of the reins and walked up to the horse's side.  
"Let's check you out and see where you're hurt.

Gently the Texan began to examine every inch of the gelding's feet, legs and body. Finding nothing he let out an exasperated breath.

"I can't find nothing wrong with you so why are you here and Slim's not?"

He led the gelding over to his own and mounted. Once back on the road he turned in the direction of the ranch ensuring that he checked out any spot that an injured rider could be. It wasn't until he was another mile down the road that he found his partner.

Slim was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, face white and twisted in a grimace. He didn't notice, at first, that Jess was there until the younger man swiftly dismounted and ran over to him.

Kneeling next to his friend he exclaimed, "Slim! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I fell off my horse," Slim grimaced. "I had a dizzy spell and couldn't hang on."

"Let me help you up," his partner said. "You're late for court. They're waiting on us - or starting without us. Either way we gotta get there quick." He stood to get the horses but was stopped by Slim's voice.

"I don't know if I can ride, Jess. I landed real hard on my left side and I did something to my knee. They're killing me." He added, somewhat sheepishly, "I've been sick to my stomach too. Not sure if it's the dizziness or the pain."

"I'll bring Drifter over for you," Jess said. "He's not quite as tall but I know he'll handle the weight of both of us okay. We've done it before."

'I'm not sure I can ride, Jess."

"You're gonna have to, pard, we don't have time for me to ride back to town and get some sort of a wagon from the livery stable and it's just as far to go back to the ranch.." Jess' face was dark with concern. "Just rest easy. I'll get you up and ride behind you.

Slim nodded uneasily. He wasn't at all sure about this but he knew Jess was right. He was late as it was and it would take too long to get some sort of a rig and bring it back.

Chapter Eleven

It took Jess all of two minutes to secure the horse Slim had been riding to a tree and bring his own gelding, Drifter, over to his partner's side. Getting down on one knee he put his left arm around his partner's shoulders and started lifting. Pain shot through Slim's hip, side and ankle and he cried out. Jess flinched but kept his hold. He had to get Slim to town to the doctor. He'd do that and then go to then courthouse and explain what was going on. Or so he thought.

"Easy pard, I got ya," Jess said as they approached the horses.

Slim sagged against his shorter friend. He couldn't bear any weight on his injured leg. Every time he tried daggers of pain shot up the leg from the knee into his hip. It was all he could do to keep from crying out when it happened, though Jess had an idea of how much it hurt. just by the tension he felt in his friend's body.

"Steady there, Drifter," Jess said. "Ready pard? "

He bent to give Slim a boost . Before the blond knew it he was in the saddle and Jess was holding onto him while he tried not to pass out. Once the pain had subsided Jess walked over to where he'd tethered Slim's horse, leading Drifter and watching Slim carefully. Once he had untied the other horse he climbed up behind his partner and wrapped his arms around him while holding the reins to both horses.

Very slowly, stopping periodically so that the throbbing in Slim's leg would subside, they made their way into Laramie. Almost two hours later, due to their numerous stops, they rode up in front of the house where the two doctor Hansens lived along with the lady of the house who was the elder doctor's daughter.

Slim looked up and saw, through pain filled eyes, that they weren't in front of the courthouse. He immediately put up a fuss.

"Jess, this isn't the courthouse. I'm supposed to be in court - as are you - right now."

"First we get Doc to look you over," Jess said. "Then we go to the courthouse. And no argument. You'd do the same thing if it was me that was hurt and not you."

"Jess, take me to the courthouse. I'll see Doc Hansen after I testify. I don't think I can get down and then get back on again. It's important that I be there to testify and you too!"

"It's not more important than making sure you ain't done any real damage to yourself," Jess countered. "Now come on, let me help you down and into the house."

The argument went on for several minutes before Slim finally won out. Reluctantly, Jess took the reins of the two horses and walked over to where the trial was being held. He secured both horses to the hitching rail and then reached up to ease his friend down to the ground. It was difficult for Slim to navigate even that one small step but he was determined to appear in court on time. No matter that he was actually a bit late, he was there and he was going to testify. Then, and only then, would he allow Jess to take him to the doctor's office.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

You could have heard a pin drop when the door opened and the partners, one leaning heavily on the other, walked in. Deputy Swihart was standing next to the door when it opened. One look at Slim leaning on Jess and he was at their side putting Slim's free arm around his shoulders and wrapping his own free arm around the rancher's waist as he, and Jess, helped ease the injured man down the aisle to a seat near the front.

Slim's clothes were dusty and disheveled. His face was pale and smudged with dirty. His lips were pressed tightly together as he tried to ignore the pain in his injured hip and knee. His breathing was somewhat labored.

The marshal took one look at him and immediately cleared several seats in the front of the gallery so the cowboys could sit down as close to the well, and the witness stand as possible.

"Mr. Sherman, are you all right?" the judge asked.

"I will be, you honor. I had a little accident on the way to court this morning is all."

Jess snorted when he heard that but wisely held his tongue.

Kyle Everett and Dan Fulton, both, were sitting in the second row. Dan got to his feet and took the pitcher of water from the prosecutor's table. Soaking his bandanna, and wringing it out, he handed it to Jess so he could clean Slim's face. After a few minutes the color returned to the tall cowboy's face but it was still twisted in a grimace and his complexion was still pale.

"Your Honor, my friend has been suffering dizzy spells since the day Mac was hanged. He had one on the way into town and took a fall from his horse," Jess explained.

'Has he seen a doctor?" Fenady inquired.

"No sir," Jess answered. "He insisted on coming to the courthouse, to testify, before going to the doc."

"That's very admirable of you, Mr. Sherman, but I would feel better knowing that the doctor had seen you first."

"There's no need for that Your Honor," Slim insisted. "I'm ready to testify now and in the other trials."

The judge, and the prosecutor, as well as his friends, looked at Slim skeptically. Kyle and Dan tried to talk him into seeing Doc Hansen, Sr., before getting on the witness stand but Slim was adamant. He would not go to the doctor until he had given his testimony in Samuel Bartlett's trial.

"Very well," Judge Fenady said. "We will proceed with the testimony on the proviso that Mr. Sherman see the doctor immediately after he testifies."

He picked up his gavel, rapped for order and said, "The Prosecution will call its first witness."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"The Prosecution calls Jess Harper to the stand," William Thompson wanted Slim's testimony but he knew that Jess would be anxious to get his partner to the doctor when he was through. Thus he made a hasty change in plans and called Jess first in order to free the younger man to do what he'd want to do - take care of his friend.

Deputy Taylor approached the witness stand with a Bible in his hand and administered the oath.

"Do you solemnly swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

Thompson approached the witness, "Please state your full name for the record."

"Jesse Templeton Harper."

Kyle Everett leaned toward Slim. "Did you know this?"

"No," Slim whispered back with a slight smirk on his face. The revelation of Jess' full legal name was going to bring his mischievous side to the forefront one of these days. "Jesse Templeton Harper? Wait'll Jonesy hears this!"

"What do you do for a living Mr. Harper?"

"I work at the Sherman ranch and relay station."

"Mr. Harper, please tell us, in your own words, what transpired on the afternoon of September 8, 1870."

"Slim was off getting a load of straw with the wagon so I was alone at the ranch. I came around the side of the house, from out back, and saw a man climbing the corral fence. He had a rope in his hands so I thought he was plannin' to steal one of our horses. and I pulled my gun."

"But he wasn't a horse thief?"

"No. It was my old friend, John MacLean. I called him Mac."

"Where did you know Mr. MacLean from?"

"We worked on a ranch together down in Texas. Drifted between jobs for a while. He finally went one way and I went another. We lost track of each other for a couple of years. He'd stayed in Texas and I wandered until I wound up in Laramie at Slim's place."

"What happened when you and Mr. MacLean got reacquainted?"

"We talked for a minute. He told me that his horse - which wasn't even his - had gone lame and he needed a new one so he could go after the thief that stole his own horse."

"And did you give him one?"

"Yeah. I sold him one of ours and wrote him a bill of sale," Jess answered. "Then I told him, if he caught up with Vern Cowan, to skull him once for me."

There were a few snickers at that comment as Jess had "skulled" a few men in town when the occasion had called for it. Among those who did so were Kyle Everett and Brad Fulton. The judge banged his gavel for order and the crowd settled down again.

Prosecutor Thompson allowed himself a small smile but got right back to business.

"After you sold the horse to Mr. MacLean what happened?"

"Mac rode off on the horse I sold him with the bill of sale in his pocket. A little while later the posse - if you can call them that - rode into the yard with Jim Hedrick leading it. They asked about the horse Mac left behind - I was checking its injured leg at the time. They said it was Doc Webb's horse, which I already knew. Jim Hedrick wanted to know where the man who'd had Doc Webb's horse was. I told him Mac had just left and that I had sold him a horse. I was planning on returning Doc's horse to him when I was through fixing him up."

"What did Jim Hedrick say to that?"

"He said 'Don't hurry. Doc's dead. We're going to hang the man that killed him.' Then they rode out after Mac."

"I see. What did you do next?"

"I put Doc Webb's horse in the barn and saddled my own. Slim drove into the yard when I was just about ready to leave."

"What did Mr. Sherman say to you when he saw you getting ready to leave?"

"He asked me where I was going."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I was going after Hedrick and his bunch."

"Go on."

"Slim asked me if I was going to join up with them and I said no, I was going to stop them before they hanged the wrong man."

"Objection! Calls for speculation." Bartlett's lawyer jumped to his feet to protest.

"Sustained. Stick to the facts, Mr. Harper. Just tell us what you know - not what you think."

"What happened after they left?"

"Slim wanted to come with me but I told him to stay out of it. Then I rode off."

Thompson nodded, making a mental note to himself.

"When you left the ranch how long did it take you to find them?"

"No more than an hour. It wasn't hard to find them. I knew which way Mac had gone and which way they had gone. I could see they were headed in the same direction."

'And what did you find when you caught up with them?"

Jess' eyes blazed like blue fire.

"They'd caught Mac and had him on a horse with a noose around his neck and his hands tied behind his back."

"According to James Hedrick's testimony, in the original trial, they were only planning to scare him. Did you believe that?"

"No sir. That's why I pulled my rifle out and pointed it at them. I told them to take the noose off."

"And what was James Hedrick's reaction?"

"He didn't believe me when I told him that Mac hadn't killed Doc Webb."

"What did he do?"

"He said that he was in charge of the posse - not me or my gun."

"I see. What happened next?"

"Jim Hedrick accused me of being in on Doc Webb's killing with Mac. and that I was going to let a horse thief get away."

"And then?"

"Slim came up from behind me with his .44 in his hand."

"What did Mr. Sherman say, or do, when he found you?"

"He told me to put my rifle down."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

As Jess gave his testimony Slim, white faced and hurting more than he would admit, sat with his eyes closed remembering, with vivid detail that fatal day. He could feel Kyle and Brad's eyes on him and made an effort to smile. It didn't fool either man at all. They kept watching him.

"And did you?"

"Not at first," Jess admitted. "But Slim's just got this way about him that makes me want to do what he tells me to. So I put the rifle down, got off my horse and went over and took the noose off of Mac's neck."

"Where was the defendant while this was taking place?"

"Sitting on his horse, with the others, behind Jim Hedrick as he demanded to know where I was when Doc Webb was killed."

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything. Slim told them I hadn't left the ranch all night and that I was there for the first stage in the morning."

"And what did the defendant say to that?"

"He didn't say anything. He let Jim Hedrick do all the talking and Hedrick told Slim that his word - Slim's word - wasn't good enough.."

Jess huffed that bit of testimony. Everybody who knew Slim - or anything about him - knew that the blond rancher was as honest as the day was long. There was nothing crooked about him and he wouldn't lie to save his own life let alone anyone else's.

Kyle Everett and Brad Fulton smiled at this. Slim reminded them so much of his late father at times and Jess' testimony confirmed it.

"Did any member of the posse raise even a slight protest over the prospect of hanging a man? Did they ever express any doubt that they were doing the right thing?"

'No."

"Did they ever say anything to James Hedrick - or Judge Hedrick - about how they didn't have any real proof?"

"No, they did not. They just sat there and listened to Jim Hedrick accuse me of being in on the murder of Doc Webb. Jim Hedrick said Mac was guilty and that seemed to be good enough for them."

"What did they do - any of them - while you were talking to James Hedrick?"

"Carter started to pull his gun on me but Mac saw it and warned me."

"What did you do when Mr. Carter pulled his gun?"

"I pointed my rifle at him and told him to let it drop."

"Were any shots fired?"

"No. Not by me or Slim or anyone else."

"And what did James Hedrick do after Mr. Carter dropped his weapon?"

"He sent Sam Bartlett to fetch his father and have him meet them at the relay station."

"When you returned to the relay station, later, with Vern Cowan in custody, what did you find?"

"The yard was deserted except for the chickens. There weren't any horses there - not even Slim's."

"What else?" Prosecutor Thompson knew that this testimony was going to be hard on Jess but he needed it.

"Mac - hanging from a tree in the yard next to the barn."

"Where was Mr. Sherman?"

"I found him inside, leaning over a basin of water."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

At this point Jess glanced over at Slim. His partner was looking mighty pale and like he was in pain.

"What did you say to him?"

"I was real mad. I tied Cowan to a fence post at the corral and stormed into the house. I found Slim, in the kitchen, leaning over a basin of water. I said 'good job, Slim. Did you help them tie the knot? Or maybe you were asleep when it happened'."

When he looked over at Slim again his friend caught him looking and tried to sit up straighter and pretend he wasn't hurting. Jess knew otherwise. The sooner he was through testifying the better. He wanted to get Slim to Doc Hansen's as soon as possible. He figured that the marshal, Fulton and Everett would help him see to it.

"What was his response?"

Prosecutor Thompson's voice brought him out of his reverie. 

"First he said he was sorry. Then he told me to go ahead and get it off my chest. When I asked him if he couldn't try to stop them he turned around, holding a damp cloth to his forehead, and said 'I tried, Jess'."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Somebody had hit him in the head. He wasn't sure but he thought it was Jim Hedrick."

"Thank you. No more questions."

"Does the Defense wish to cross examine?" Judge Fenady asked.

"We do, Your Honor."

Martin Clement, a short, round faced and rather rotund, man with very little hair on his head, stood and approached Jess.

"Mr. Harper, how long have you lived in Laramie?"

"A few months - about six I reckon."

"You've only lived here a few months and yet you would testify against my client who has lived here for over twenty. What do you hope to gain by your testimony? My client is well known and respected by his peers. Do you desire a place of your own and hope to get it by having my client incarcerated - or worse - hanged?"

"I don't know what incarcerated means," Jess growled, "but if you're sayin' that I want Bartlett's ranch you're wrong! I don't want any part of him or his land or anything else - including whatever family and friends he's got!"

"What _do_ you want then?"

"Justice for Mac!"

"Ah, I see. You mean revenge."

"No! I mean justice! As in a fair trial with nobody asking for the judge to go easy on him or the others. What they did was out and out murder and they escaped justice. Mac was innocent but Judge Hedrick and the others decided otherwise without even waiting for me to come back with the real killer."

Jess was furious! How dare this man accuse him of whatever it was he was accusing him of. Jess didn't have a lot of formal schooling but he wasn't ignorant. He could tell that this lawyer was hinting that he, Jess Harper, wanted the man's land and would lie to get him out of the way so he could take possession.

Slim, sitting in the gallery was just as angry. His face looked like a thundercloud. Kyle Everett noticed it and leaned over to whisper in the blond's ear.

"Easy does it boy. Jess has to handle this on his own. Trust him. He'll be fine."

"No! That's not why I'm testifyin'! I'm testifyin' to make sure these snakes get exactly what they deserve for killin' an innocent man!"

That vehement reaction brought gasps from the family members and close friends to the point where Judge Fenady had to rap his gavel for order.

"No more questions," Clement said with a smirk that indicated that he thought he'd won a skirmish if not the war.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It was the prosecution's turn again. Thompson, knowing how much Slim was silently suffering, decided to call him next even though he'd planned on waiting until he'd established characterization of the Hedricks by calling on Kyle Everett and Brad Fulton first. It was imperative to get Slim's testimony on record before he went to the doctor. There was no telling if Doc Hansen would keep the rancher overnight or not.

"I'd like to beg the court's indulgence, if I may, Your Honor. I had planned on calling a couple of other witnesses after Mr. Harper and then call Mr. Sherman to the stand. However, in light of the fact that Mr. Sherman needs to see the doctor as soon as possible I would like to call him to the stand so that he may be excused from the proceedings to seek medical attention."

"Does the Defense have any objections?" Fenady asked.

"No, your honor. We wouldn't like to be the cause of Mr. Sherman suffering any longer than necessary." Bartlett's lawyer was no fool. Those spectators who were friends of Sherman and Harper would be very angry if he were denied the chance to testify before being seen by the doctor. It would hurt his case - his cause - to be petulant about it.

"Very well. Proceed Mr. Thompson."

"The People call Slim Sherman. to the stand."

Slim tried to stand but his knee buckled under him. Kyle Everett was sitting to his right and caught him before he could hurt himself further. Jess was there in a flash, having stepped down from the witness stand and got hold of Slim's other arm. Between them, Harper and Everett got Slim to the witness stand where he was granted permission to sit while taking the oath.

"Please state your full legal name for the record," Thompson requested once Slim had been sworn in.

"Matthew Jacob Sherman, Jr.," Slim replied.

"Thank you Mr. Sherman. Please tell the court, in your own words, what you know of the tragic events of September 8 of this year."

"I had taken the wagon and driven over to the van Ordens' farm to get some straw for us to use in the barn."

"Go on."

"I was about five miles from the ranch when this fella riding one of my horses came by. When I asked him what he was doing with it he told me Jess had sold it to him and showed me a bill of sale.

We talked for a minute and he went on his way, cross country, to try and catch up with the man who had stolen his horse and left him Doc Webb's lame one."

"What happened then?"

"I drove on a couple of more miles before I ran into the posse Jim Hedrick was leading. They asked me if I'd seen a man go by. I said, 'yeah, not more than five minutes ago. He asked me if I'd seen a man riding a buckskin. I said 'no' the man had ridden off cross country.

"What was Jim Hedrick's response to this information? 

"He told me that this man had killed Doc Webb."

"What did you think?"

"I didn't know what to think, and I couldn't exactly follow them driving the wagon, so I finished driving back to the ranch."

"What did you find, or see, when you drove into the yard?

"Jess was saddling his horse. When I asked him what he was doing he said he was going to catch up with Hedrick and his bunch, but not to join up with them. He said he was going to keep them from killing the wrong man." Slim grimaced as another wave of pain from his injured hip swept over him. "I told him to wait and I'd go with him but he told me to stay out of it. Then he rode off after the posse."

"What did you do then - after Mr. Harper rode off?"

"I unhitched the team and turned them loose in the corral. Then I saddled my own horse and went after him in case he needed me."

"When, and where, did you catch up with Mr. Harper and the others?" 

"I caught up with them, near Horseshoe Canyon about half an hour later."

Jess was watching Slim anxiously from his seat in the gallery. His friend looked awfully pale and maybe on the verge of passing out. Kyle Everett and Dan Fulton were also watching him. Both men had been friends of Slim's father and had taken him under their respective wings somewhat since the death of his Matt Sherman.

Prosecutor Thompson was watching him as well. He needed Slim's testimony but he didn't want to add to the younger man's misery. The tall, blond rancher looked very ill and like he was hurting quite a bit more than he was letting on.

"What did you find when you got there?"

"Jess had caught up with the posse and was holding his rifle on them. Mr. MacLean was seated on a horse with his hands tied behind his back and a rope around his neck. Jim Hedrick was sitting on his horse slightly ahead of Mr. MacLean and the others were all gathered behind, or next to, Mr. MacLean."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The prosecutor led Slim through his account of meeting up with Hedrick and his posse, and the exchange that took place prior to Jess leaving to search for Cowan, that included the revelation that Judge Hedrick had appointed his son special deputy, hoping that the younger man would be able to finish before he collapsed. Young Sherman wasn't looking too good. Ghastly pale, and with a grimace on his face as he surreptitiously - or so he thought - rubbed his aching leg, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"When Jim Hedrick told you that his father had appointed him special deputy what did you say?"

"I told him that his father had no authority, seeing as how he was retired, to appoint anyone as a deputy - special or otherwise."

"What was Jim Hedrick's response?"

"He said that his father had appointed more lawmen than I'd ever seen. When I reminded him that his father had been retired for ten years he asked me if I was going to turn MacLean loose."

"What did you tell him?"

'I told him that we should take the prisoner into town and turn him over to the sheriff to hold for the circuit judge. That didn't set too well with them - especially when Carter pointed out that the judge wasn't due for at least a week. I asked them if they had hanging fever."

He went on to tell how the other members of the illegal posse had sat on their horses saying, ,and doing, nothing to talk reason into James Hedrick. The only talking had been done by the younger Hedrick and Carter's attempt to soft soap Slim with a line about how they were all friends and neighbors.

As soon as Slim had told of the departure of Jess to hunt for Vern Cowan and how he rode back to the ranch with the posse and their prisoner Thompson turned to the judge and said, "The people would like to request a ten minute recess."

Judge Fenady took one look at Slim and granted it without any question. No sooner had the recess been declared when Kyle Everett departed the courthouse to see if the elder Doc Hansen was home yet. Brad Fulton beat Jess to Slim's side and put an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Easy, Slim. Put your head down on your knees." He massaged Slim's shoulders and neck as Jess took a glass of water from Thompson and offered it to his friend.

"Here, drink this," Brad said to Slim as he put the glass to to his lips..

Slim drank the water slowly and then leaned back with his eyes closed. Slowly the color returned to his face and he felt ready to continue. It was time to testify as to what had transpired at the ranch while Jess was out hunting the real killer. Fulton gave him one more short rubdown, with Slim leaning forward again, before he and Jess returned to their seats and the testimony resumed. Jess kept an eagle eye on Slim from his seat as did their neighbor. Just as testimony was about to start up again Kyle returned with the news that Doc Hansen was on stand by. Just as soon as Slim was through they were to hustle him over to the doctor's house so he could be examined.

Judge Fenady looked at Slim and said, "Mr. Sherman I want your word that you will tell me if you feel you are unable to go on. I need your testimony but I will not have you jeopardizing your health. Is that clearly understood?"

"Yes, sir," Slim said. "But I'm fine now. I can go on."

"Very well, but you have given your word. You are to tell me the very instant you feel you cannot continue. Proceed Mr. Thompson."

"After Jess left, to hunt for Vern Cowan, what happened?"

"We rode back to my ranch. Bartlett had gone to fetch Judge Hedrick and he was waiting for us when we got there."

"What did you say, or do, when you saw Judge Hedrick there?"

"I went over to him and told him I wanted him to talk to his son, and these men, and tell them that he had no legal right to try this person - meaning John MacLean."

"And what did Matthew Hedrick say to that?"

"He told me he was aware of the legalities involved. Then I told him that he should get word to the circuit judge and have him hold a special session since he also informed me that the sheriff had been killed as well."

"How did he react to that?"

"He asked me if I was suggesting that he was no longer capable of performing the duty of a trial judge."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told him, no, that I was talking about the law and I expected him to tell those men that he was not authorized to do anything he'd done or was planning to do."

'I see. What did he say to that?"

"He said that the only law involved in this case extended from a text in the Bible and then he quoted from Exodus 21: 23 - thou shalt give life for life, eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot, burning for burning, wound for wound, stripe for stripe. Not the whole thing - just enough to justify his actions."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Slim took a deep breath and finished his telling of the confrontation outside the house.

"I was furious, but relatively calm, and told him it had to stop right then and right there because what they were planning was murder."

"Let's move on to the actual trial, as they called it," Thompson guided Slim into the meat of the current testimony wanting to get it done before Slim was unable to go any farther. "What happened when you all went into the house?"

"When we went into the house Judge Hedrick set himself up to preside over a trial - he had the front room of my house turned into a courtroom."

Slim's eyes blazed as he spoke.

"I reminded Judge Hedrick that he had no authority to preside over a trial and that he was supposed to provide for a man's rights. His answer was to swear Jim in as prosecutor and me as MacLean's defense attorney."

"Do you have a license to practice law?"

'No, sir, I do not."

"Did Jim Hedrick - or anyone else in that courtroom other than the retired Judge Matthew Hedrick - have a license to practice law?"

"No sir. Not that I know of. To the best of my knowledge neither the defendant nor any other member of the group has a license to practice law. Especially not Jim Hedrick. He ran their ranch and that was it."

"What did Matthew Hedrick say to that?"

"He told me to sit down or he'd find me in contempt - which I was."

"What was the victim's reaction to this."

"When Judge Hedrick told him he was free to ask any man in the room to defend him he put his trust in me to do what I could. He understood, I think, that I had no license to practice law either."

"Go on."

"When I confronted the group that called themselves a posse about this Jim Hedrick slugged me. Then his father started the trial.:

"Was the victim allowed to testify in his own behalf."

"Yes. He admitted to having been in jams before and he'd killed a couple of men but he declared his innocence in the murders of Doc Webb and the sheriff. I believed him and stood by him."

"What did Judge Hedrick say to that?"

"He cut him off and asked him if he had anything to say in his defense.."

"What else?" Thompson queried.

"I asked the judge if he was going to call any witnesses for the defense and volunteered myself. It didn't do Mr. MacLean any good because I didn't have any personal knowledge of his whereabouts at the time of the murders. I only had Jess' word - and Mac's - that he was innocent. I was told that, with no witnesses available I was only disrupting the trial. He wouldn't wait for Jess to get back."

"How did you respond to this?"

"After he informed me that we were in a court of law I told him it wasn't - that it was a kangaroo court."

"What happened after that?"

"Jim Hedrick attacked me. I slugged him and was reaching for his gun that he'd dropped. Judge Hedrick pulled out a derringer and pointed it at me telling me to kick the pistol over to him."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jess, sitting directly across from the witness stand, was seething. Both Fulton and Everett could feel the tension radiating from his body and each put a hand on his shoulder. It was obvious that Slim's testimony was as hard on the younger man, as it had been on Slim. And with good reason since John MacLean had been Jess' friend.

"Easy boy," Kyle whispered to him.

"Slim has to get through this and you, young man," Brad Fulton told him, "have to sit here and listen to it no matter how painful it is."

Jess gave both men a weak smile and turned his attention back to the testimony.

"No sooner had I done so than Judge Hedrick said that, because Mac had freely admitted to killing in the past, and had been in possession of Doc Webb's horse, he was 'beyond any doubt' guilty.

I tried to argue with him about it but Jim Hedrick and the others jumped me I went down fighting and that was the last I remembered when Jess came home with Cowan in tow."

"Thank you. Now let's talk about what happened after the defendant's original trial. What happened?"

" That night I came out of the house to find him tying his bedroll to his saddle and getting ready to leave. Jess wasn't happy about the verdict. I told him I wasn't either but there wasn't anything we could do about it. Right or wrong the verdict stood."

"Where was he going?"

"He said he was leaving and that he knew the Scripture just as well as the judge did. He was going to dispense a little justice. He said maybe he'd wind up a deputy sheriff - or a judge."

By now Slim's voice was starting to fade along with his energy. Thompson kept him talking

so they could get through the events at the Hedrick ranch. This young man needed to see the doctor as soon as possible!

"Go on. What happened when you confronted him?"

"After he made the comment about becoming a deputy or a judge I told him he'd wind up dead and that there was no percentage in that. He was very angry. He told me I'd tried to stop him before but not to do it again. "

"What, if anything, did you say to him in return?"

"I said 'then don't make me have to Jess'."

"What was his reaction?"

"He slugged me. He said 'I'm sorry, Slim" and then he slugged me. I was out for a a minute or so. When I came to I rode straight over to the Hedricks' ranch to keep Jess from doing whatever it was he might have planned."

"What did you find when you got there?"

"The house was lit up except for the front room. When I walked in the door I looked around for a few seconds before I spotted Judge Hedrick sitting at a table, slumped over. There was a pistol on the floor next to him."

"Where was Mr. Harper?"

"He was in the back - the kitchen area. He came back to the front while I was standing there studying the scene. I couldn't believe that Judge Hedrick was dead."

"What did Mr. Harper have to say when he saw you?"

"He told me he hadn't done it. I asked him if there was anyone else in the house. He said he didn't know and then showed me the crumpled note he'd found on the floor."

Thompson walked over to the prosecutor's table and picked up the note in question.

'Is this the note he found?"

"Yes, sir," Slim said as he squinted at it. The light in the courtroom was beginning to give him a headache but he recognized the note.

"The prosecution would like to enter this note as People's Exhibit One," the prosecuting attorney said.

"What happened next," Thompson asked Slim.

"While Jess and I were talking Jim Hedrick came down the stairs. He took a shot at us as I was relighting the lamp that the wind had just blown out. Jess returned fire before I could even draw and killed Jim Hedrick."

"Thank you, Mr. Sherman. That will be all."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bartlett's attorney rose to cross examine Slim.

"Mr. Sherman, how do we know that either you, or Mr. Harper, didn't write this so-called suicide note?"

"You can ask almost anyone in town who knows our handwriting. It's not Jess' and it's certainly not mine."

"But you say Mr. Harper went out to the Hedricks' ranch to dispense justice. That he was very angry."

"Like I said, you can ask anyone in town who knows us. They know our handwriting from shopping lists, notes, contracts."

"I see. And what were you, yourself, planning to do when you got to Matthew Hedrick's place?"

"I went there to keep Jess from doing something stupid that he'd regret later. In the end I didn't have to. Judge Hedrick was already dead - by his own hand and Jim Hedrick was killed in self defense."

Disappointed that he hadn't gotten a different answer the defense attorney sat down.

"You may step down, Mr. Sherman," Judge Fenady told Slim.

It was at this point that Slim's rapidly fading strength and the overwhelming dizziness took its final toll. He heard a roaring in his ears before his eyes rolled up into his head. Before Jess could reach him, Slim went limp and slumped in the chair. Deputy Taylor, being closest, caught Slim before he could hit the floor and steadied him. Jess was at his side in seconds with Kyle Everett and Brad Fulton right behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Dimly, as if from a great distance, Slim heard voices. He felt several pairs of strong hands and arms lift him up and place him on a stretcher. Then he felt himself moving. He couldn't open his eyes, though, he was too weak from all the weeks of headaches and dizzy spells which had culminated in his fall that morning. He just relaxed and slipped into unconsciousness again.

The elderly Doctor Hansen was not pleased with Slim's visible condition nor was he pleased with Jess' reports of dizzy spells and that Slim had fainted while sitting in the witness chair. He let his displeasure be known by barking orders at people.

"Kyle, get a bucket from the kitchen and get me some ice from the ice house. You'll find the ice pick is already there."

He turned to Brad next. "Get me some hot water."

Then it was Jess' turn.

"Help me get his clothes off. I need to check him for broken bones that may be sticking out and see what kind of bruising he's got."

It didn't take long and Slim never stirred the whole time. Kyle Everett was back within twenty minutes with the ice. Brad Fulton brought in the hot water and poured it into the basin Doc Hansen indicated. They were then banished from the examination room as was Jess.

As he gave Slim a thorough examination he found no broken bones but a lot of bruises from the fall that morning. The blond cowboy's left knee was swollen to twice its normal size. As the medical man applied ice to the knee Sherman began to regain consciousness.

"Uh! That's cold!" he mumbled.

"That's right - it's cold," Doc said. "You twisted your knee very badly and it's very swollen. The ice will help with the pain and reduce the swelling. As for your hip, it's badly bruised but nothing's broken. You must have landed on a rock." He scowled at his patient now that he was awake to see it. "I'm more concerned about this head injury you seem to have sustained! How long have you been having dizzy spells?"

"Who says I'm having dizzy spells?" Slim asked.

"Jess and half a dozen other people including Kyle Everett, Brad Fulton and several lawmen!" Doc snapped. "Now out with it! How long?"

"About a month I guess," Slim admitted reluctantly. "Since the day John MacLean was lynched."

Doctor Hansen's face got red. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"A month. You've let this go on for a month without coming in to see me about it/"

"Yes, sir. I thought it would go away on its own."

The doctor shook his head disapprovingly.

"It might have if you'd taken it easy for a few days but you didn't. I know you've been doing all the usual hard work around your place and not sparing yourself - especially with Jonesy and Andy not around to take up some of the slack where they can."

Out in the front room Jess, Kyle Everett, and Brad Fulton found Deputies Swihart and Taylor, as well as their boss, Marshal Walker waiting for word of Slim's condition. The only people missing, other than most of the spectators from the trial were Judge Fenady, who was in his hotel room looking over his own notes and the clerk's record of the trial , and Laramie's temporary sheriff and his deputies who were at the sheriff's office keeping an eye on their prisoners and making sure that there were no attempts to free them.

Marshal Walker looked up as the three men exited the examination room.

"How is he?" 

Jess shook his head.

"Don't know yet. Doc had us get hot water, ice and get Slim out of his clothes so he could check him over. Won't know anything until he comes out."

All of the men, except the anxious Texan, took seats. Fulton and Everett exchanged looks as the young man began pacing, picking things up and putting them down and staring anxiously at the door willing it to open and the doctor to come out and give them the news on Slim's condition.

They actually didn't have too long to wait. About thirty minutes later, the elderly man came out of the room with a frown on his face that scared Jess.

"Doc? How is he?"

"Sit down, Jess, while I explain everything."

Reluctantly the dark haired cowboy sat in one of the chairs but he leaned forward anxiously while he waited for the doctor to speak.

"He's got a very nasty bruise on his left hip. It will heal in time but it will be very uncomfortable for him for a while. The knee is badly twisted and very swollen."

He looked directly at Jess as he explained the treatment.

"Put hot compresses on the hip three times a day and put ice on the knee three, or four, times a day to get that swelling down. He's not to try and walk on it until I say so."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "The dizzy spells are accompanied by headaches he's been hiding from you - or trying to. If I know you, Jess Harper, you've noticed but had no recourse but to believe him. He's got a concussion. It's not as bad as it could have been but whatever Jim Hedrick hit him from caused a greater injury that even Slim believed."

"Can I take him home?" Jess asked.

"He's getting dressed at the moment. I want him to rest, in my office, for at least thirty minutes, before you move him. And he's not to mount a horse, or go anywhere unaccompanied, for at least a month. He's already protesting so it's up to you to make sure he follows orders."

"I will. Can I go in and see him?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. When I say rest I mean with no interruptions. He risked his health and his safety by hiding the seriousness of his condition. He thought it would just go away on his own and kept trying to do whatever needed doing."

"When you get him home he's to go straight to bed and he's to stay there for at least a week. He's not allowed near the barn or the corral or the stages. He's to rest, in bed, and only get up to take care of the necessary. personal needs. You see to that. Get Ben and Jud to manage the stages while you check on the cattle. Andy and Jonesy are due back soon aren't they?"

"Yeah. In a few weeks."

"Good. Jonesy will take over the housekeeping again. Andy can do the chores he usually does and keep his brother entertained by reading to him or playing games."

"I'll go rent a buckboard at the livery to take him home," Jess said. "Just as soon as I see Slim." 

Brad Fulton spoke up. The tall redhead smiled at his young neighbor and said, "No need to rent one Jess. I came into town expecting to pick up some supplies after I testified. What little bit I got will hardly take up any space at all. We can lay a couple of mattresses down, in the back. and a couple of pillows and blankets. He should ride fairly easy."

"What about your testimony at the trial?"

"Thompson's going to resume tomorrow. I'm to testify as to the problems with Jim Hedrick and Kyle will attest to the suicide note being written by the Judge. We both knew the Hedricks long enough to testify as to Jim being a bully and the judge being overzealous."

When Jess opened his mouth to thank them, Kyle cut him off.

"No need to thank us, Jess. We care for Slim as if he were our own. His pa was a good friend and Slim has kept up the friendship just by being himself and pitching in when he could. He'd do the same if it were one of us."

So saying he and Brad departed for the livery and the hotel Kyle intended to bully the hotel manager out of three good mattresses plus blankets and pillows while Brad was going to get his rig ready and meet him there. Deputies Taylor and Swihart went with Everett to ensure that there was no trouble getting the bedding for the injured man. He was, after all, one of the territory's star witnesses and had been injured trying to prevent a heinous crime. Besides that he was a good guy and they liked him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The trial of Samuel Bartlett concluded the next morning. Everett, Fulton and several others all testified as to the reputation of the Hedricks as a bully and an overbearing, overzealous judge who had routinely applied the harshest punishments to all convicted criminals. It was what had earned him the nickname of "Hangman Hedrick".

The trials of Abraham Edwards, Thomas Willard and Josiah Carter didn't take long. Due to the circumstances of Slim being laid up, and Jess having to look out for him, the judge had their previous testimony read into the record over the protests of their defense attorneys.

"It is due to your clients' behavior," Judge Fenady told them, "that Mr. Sherman and Mr. Harper are unavailable to testify. Had they not attacked him, and injured him, when he tried to prevent the lynching of Mr. MacLean, both gentlemen would be here, in person."

Scowling at the lawyers, and their clients, he added, "Mr. Sherman is confined to bed for the next two weeks at least. He suffered a concussion the day of the lynching and a badly bruised hip and twisted knee the day he came in to testify at Mr. Bartlett's trial. I have his sworn testimony in the official record and that is what we will use! Mr. Harper has to stay at the relay station to look after Mr. Sherman and tend to the house and stock. He's also exempted from being here. I have his sworn testimony, and notarized statements from both men. We will proceed without them having to be here."

The last trial to be held was that of Josiah Carter. On the witness stand he freely admitted, once again, to his part in the lynching of John MacLean. Clearly, and concisely, he testified that they had followed Judge Hedrick's orders like so many sheep. It had never occurred to any of them, not that they cared at the time, that Matthew Hedrick had no authority to form a posse or preside over a trial. If Judge Hedrick said the man was guilty then he must be guilty. The only excuse he could offer was that none of them were familiar with formal legal proceedings while the retired judge was. He'd been a lawyer, and a judge, for many years so he must have been right.

Again he stated that, when Jess walked into the saloon with Vern Cowan in custody, he'd suddenly come to the realization that they had killed an innocent man. Also that he had said as much to Judge Hedrick, in Jim's hearing, that they had lynched a man no matter how they tried to explain it away. This had infuriated Jim Hedrick and the lawmen, guarding the prisoners, had almost had to step in except that Matthew Hedrick had restrained his son on his own.

Two of the deputies, that had been there at the time, verified Carter's story of the confrontation during the wait at the original trial. It was their testimony that would lead Judge Fenady to believe that Carter was truly sorry for what had happened and influence him to give Carter a lighter sentence though he still would have to do a considerable amount of time for his part in the lynching.

Several days later, Judge Fenady was ready to pronounce sentence. The courtroom was packed with family members, friends and the curious. Slim and Jess were there with Kyle Everett, Brad Fulton and a few others that supported them. It was with great reluctance that Doctor Hansen had allowed Slim out of bed for the sentencing but he knew how much it meant to both Slim and Jess, to be there for it. On their guarantee, that Slim would be taken straight home again, when they heard the sentences pronounced, he granted permission. He suspected that, even if he hadn't given his permission, they'd have found a way to be there anyway.

Judge Loren Fenady sat at the table. A sheaf of papers were piled in front of him and a pen and inkstand were to his right. Briefly he shuffled the papers before addressing all those assembled in the courtroom.

"I have reached a decision regarding the sentencing of the defendants. They will rise and face the bench as I pronounce sentence." He glared out across the room at the defendants and their supporters. "By the power invested in me, by the Territory of Wyoming, I have held what we call a bench trial. There was, as you know, no jury involved. A jury of their peers had a chance to do right by an innocent man in the first trial. They failed to do so when they recommended leniency in what was clearly a case of cold blooded murder instigated by Matthew and James Hedrick."

"John MacLean was denied his right to a trial in front of a jury of his peers. As I stated earlier, Matthew Hedrick, and his son, had no authority to preside over a posse or a trial. No member of the bar, retired for ten years, has the right - or the authority to do what Matthew Hedrick did. I believe, from the sound of his suicide note, that he had come to realize that. If he were still living Matthew Hedrick would be facing disbarment proceedings. His son would be sentenced to hang for his actions in the lynching of John MacLean."

He shuffled the papers in front of him again. Slim and Jess sat anxiously in the gallery waiting to hear what else the judge had to say.

Judge Fenady continued, "It is quite clear, from the testimony of both Mr. Harper and Mr. Sherman that the posse had no intention of bringing Mr. MacLean in to Laramie to be properly tried. They had no intention of allowing the man they believed to be the killer of Dr. Cyrus Webb to escape justice so they held a mockery of a 'trial' - a kangaroo court as Mr. Sherman described it - and executed an innocent man."

"I would sentence you to hang, but that would be too merciful," the stern visaged judge said. "It would be too merciful because you wouldn't be alive to think about what you did. It was a heinous act of cowardice! We have laws in this country, gentlemen. Even in this territory we have laws. John MacLean should have been jailed and had a proper trial but you four men allowed yourselves to be led around like a flock of sheep. You knew it was wrong but you went along with James Hedrick on the posse and you went along with Matthew Hedrick's verdict and sentence." He frowned at the four defendants. "In the process of lynching an innocent man you injured the man who was trying to defend him. This action adds to your guilt and your crime."

Shuffling his papers one last time he wrote his judgment down and signed them before handing them to the clerk.

"Your lack of adherence to the law, your lack of mercy and compassion and your actions have condemned you. Josiah Carter, I hereby sentence you to twenty-five years in the Territorial Prison. Said twenty-five years will be served in their entirety. It is only the fact that you showed regret, and remorse, for your actions and those of your fellow posse members that I am not sentencing you to life without the possibility of parole"

"As for you other men I hereby sentence Samuel Bartlett, Thomas Willard, and Abraham Edwards to life in prison for the murder of John MacLean. And each of you gets another ten years for the assault on Matthew Jacob Sherman, Jr. that was committed at the time of the murder. There will be no early release and there will be no parole for you. Life means life. You will never set foot outside of the territorial prison again as long as you live."

With that the gavel came down and the wives of the four men started wailing as they were led away to be locked up in the Laramie jail to await transportation to the territorial prison where three of them would spend the rest of their lives.

The gallery erupted in cries of anger and anguish but the marshal, the sheriff and their deputies quickly escorted the prisoners out of the courtroom and cleared the room ensuring that everyone went their own way.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

Two weeks after the trials of Carter, Willard, Bartlett and Edwards ended was time for the men who had attempted to lynch Slim and Jess to have their day in court.

It took all of thirty minutes for a jury to find them guilty. After all a judge, a territorial marshal, two deputies and Mose Snell had all witnessed the attack and had saved the two young men. Each was sentenced to twenty years for assault and battery and attempted murder. Witness tampering was thrown in for good measure.

Judge Fenady was not one to fool around. With statements from the two victims of the assault plus Mose and the lawmen it was a certain thing that these men would be convicted - which they were and the tumbleweed wagon arrived the following day to transport that group of prisoners to the territorial prison.

A week after the trials, and the court session ended and things were calm in Laramie again. The four posse members were transported to the territorial prison where three of them would spend the rest of their lives. The remaining one, Josiah Carter who had expressed remorse over the kangaroo court, as Slim had called it, would remain there for twenty-five years. That was a long time to think about his participation in the hanging of an innocent man.

Slim was home again with orders to rest. Jess had orders to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't try to do too much too soon. It was a difficult job but Ben was there to help with the stages and the barn chores.

Andy and Jonsey returned home two days after the court session ended and the judge left town accompanied by Marshal Walker and his deputies who were due in Cheyenne and Casper to preside over several more trials.

An exuberant youngster jumped from the stage when it rolled to a stop in the yard.

"Hi Jess! Did you miss me?"

Jess caught the boy in a hug and said, "Nope. It's been real peaceful while you were gone."

Andy laughed because he knew Jess was only kidding. The Texan had become another brother to him and they adored each other.

Jonesy alighted from the stage in a manner that was fitting one his age. He got a hearty handshake from the dark haired cowboy by way of greeting.

"Welcome back, Jonesy. How was the trip?"

"Fine. Aunt Martha sends her greetings to you and her love to Slim. We had a right nice time."

Andy, meanwhile, was looking around for his brother. Not seeing him he approached Jess with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jess? Where's Slim? I thought he'd be here when we got back."

"He's inside - resting. He's been sort of sick for the last couple of weeks. Doc Hansen told him to take it easy and for me to make sure he does."

Andy started running for the house with Jess' voice ringing in his ears telling him to be quiet in case Slim was asleep. When the boy was out of sight Jess told Jonesy exactly what had transpired. They agreed to try and keep the details from the younger Sherman brother. They didn't want him having nightmares about a man being hanged in their barnyard.

The men then followed and found that Slim was awake and sitting up. Andy was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Well, look who's lazing around instead of working," Jonesy drawled. "You plan on sleeping all day boy?"

"Hi Jonesy. How was the trip?"

"Just fine. I hear you've had a rough time of it the last few weeks."

"Yeah, but everything's fine now. I'll be up and around before you know it."

"Now that I'm here," the old man said, "you'll be up and around when the doc says it's okay."

"I'm fine now," Slim protested to no avail."Even more important, Jess is fine now." He looked up at his partner and said, "It's over Jess. Everything will be okay. The verdict was overturned and the men who killed Mac are paying for it."

'Yeah," Jess said soberly. "It's finally over."

He went to the window and looked out at the barnyard and the tall oak tree where his friend had lost his life.

"It's over."


End file.
